Iron lance
The iron lance (or iron spear) is a recurring weapon in the Dragon Quest game series franchise. It is a mid-level weapon that can often be used by many different characters, and is standard-issue for most castle guard NPCs. Characteristics The iron lance is a common spear made out of iron with a three-pronged head. Due to its ease of use, it can be wielded by ordinary town and castle guards and can be used by a variety of different characters and vocations. It often marks the transition from weaker weapons found early in the game to mid-level weapons. The iron lance is also the first to establish the spear weapon family, which would be expanded in later games. Appearances Dragon Quest II The iron lance has an attack bonus of +20 and can be equipped by the Prince of Midenhall and the Prince of Cannock. It can be bought for 720 gold at Moonahan. In the NES version, the iron spear is actually the strongest weapon that the Prince of Cannock can equip. Dragon Quest III The iron lance has an attack bonus of +26 (+28 in the NES Version) and can be equipped by the Hero, Warriors, Martial Artists, Priests, Merchants, Gadabouts, and Sages. However, when it is equipped by Martial Artists, their attack actually decreases by 14 (-13 in the GBC version). It can be purchased in Romaria, Khoryv, Asham, and Lanson for 650 gold coins (750 in the NES Version) and sold for 528 gold. Dragon Quest IV The iron lance has an attack bonus of +28 and can be used by the Hero, Ragnar McRyan, Kiryl, Torneko Taloon, and Psaro. Hardie, Oojam, and Hank Hoffman Jr. have an iron lance among their equipment. It can be purchased for 880 gold in Mintos, Endor, and the Bazaar and sold for 660 gold. Tessie will sell this at Torneko's shop for 1,320 gold. Dragon Quest VII The iron lance has an attack bonus of +23 and a style bonus of +8, though when Ruff equips it, it reduces his attack by 11. It can be equipped by the Hero, Kiefer, Ruff, Sir Mervyn, and Aishe. They can be bought for 1,000 gold and sold for 500 gold. Dragon Quest VIII The iron lance has an attack bonus of +24. They can be bought for 750 gold in Port Prospect and Peregrin Quay and can also be sold for 375 gold. The Hero is the only party member who can equip it. It can be made using the alchemy recipe of Cypress stick + Dagger. It can be upgraded to the long spear by combining it with two cypress sticks in the Alchemy Pot, as well. Dragon Quest IX Locations Equipping characters }} Dragon Quest XI The iron lance has an attack bonus of +24, and a parry chance of one percent. It can be reforged to have an attack bonus of +27, +30, or +34. Serena and Jade can equip it. It can be bought for 700 gold in Gallopolis and Laguna di Gondolia. Orcs also can drop it. Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker Iron lances can be bought from the Xeroph Isle shop for 310 gold and sold for 155 gold. They have an attack bonus of +9. Its in game description is "An iron lance designed to skewer slimes." Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 Iron lances have an attack bonus of +9. They can be bought for 302 gold and sold for 31 gold. Dragon Quest Heroes The iron lance has an attack bonus of +23. It can be bought for 880 gold and sold for 440 gold. Kiryl can equip it. It is described as "A spear made of iron for everyday action." Gallery Ironspear.jpg Trivia Other languages Related Spears *Gigasteel lance *Steel lance Category:Dragon Quest II weapons Category:Dragon Quest III weapons Category:Dragon Quest IV weapons Category:Dragon Quest VII weapons Category:Dragon Quest VIII spears Category:Dragon Quest IX spears Category:Dragon Quest X spears Category:Dragon Quest XI spears Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker weapons Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 weapons Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Super Light spears Category:Dragon Quest Heroes: The World Tree's Woe and the Blight Below spears Category:Dragon Quest Heroes II: Twins Kings and Ending of the Prophecy spears